How To Kiss and Make Up AP style
by Ladybug-Jojo
Summary: Set post 4.22: Alicia comes back to the hotelroom after meeting Cary and things heats up between her and Peter in more than one way... Collab between Steffili and me.
1. Election Night

Okay co-written story with my girlfriend... she wrote me a hot, hot fic months ago she never posted so today I asked if she minded I rewrote the setting and set it post finale instead. She didn't so here it is surrounding story by me, smut part by Steffi. Story is OOC but oh well... So guest reviewers saying it is offensive fuck off, was pointed out before you read it, that it was OOC... (cough this was also my Girlfriend's and my way of reacting to how Alicia acted in the end of the season...) Honsetly it is a fic not to be taken seriously... if you want that discussion log in and i shall gladly take it with you... otherwise fuck off! no one is forcing you to keep on reading.

* * *

**Election Night**

Peter was pacing the floor of the suite, while he kept checking his watch. Where could Alicia have gone, where had she run off to? He had started to worry more than an hour ago, and since then he must have called her cell phone at least 10 times, all of which had gone to voice mail, leaving him in more distress.

The last time she had left him on election night he had ended up with a new apartment and fear of divorce papers. Back then she had left him without a word, too, just like she had now. And with every second that passed he feared he would get a call from her, asking him to meet her somewhere. Especially the picture one of his campaign workers had taken and showed him had him scared. A kiss of two people inside a car, one of them his wife, the other Will fucking Gardner, in heavy embrace, lips locked together. For every second passing he was more and more sure that was where she was... with Will. And for every second passing he felt his anger grow as well as the pain that came from the thought that he was losing her. That he had lost her. It was his own fault if he hadn't screwed up in the first place they wouldn't be here he knew that fully well, but that didn't make it easier to swallow that his own wife, his Alicia, was having an affair with that jackass. At least he now knew why Will had seemed so on the top earlier in their meeting. He really should have punched that weasel in the face while he had the chance. At least he would have gotten that out of it, one good punch to whip off the smirk of that fuckers face.

Another scary thought entered his brain, what if something had happened to her? If she'd been in an accident? What if someone had taken her? She was the First Lady of state now... and he had not gotten them any protection yet, though he really should. He swallowed a lump in his throat. He was just about to make a call to her cell phone yet again, when he heard the door being opened and saw her walking in to the room. He sighed with relief because her being here meant two things: she was not harmed in anyway and she was not with that piece of shit. He walked over in her direction.  
"Hey. Where did you go, what took you so long? I was worried you'd might have gotten into an accident or something." By something meaning Will's bed in his mind.  
She didn't seem to notice though as she walked up to him and reached in to kiss him on the lips, before she walked further into the room.

"I am sorry, I had to take care of something, and got held up longer than I expected." She answered as she stepped out of her shoes.

He looked at her, unbelieving, his mood suddenly darkening again. He was sure that something had to be Will. And she got to be kidding him. While he was on stage and later waiting around for her, she was probably screwing that fucker somewhere, either in some car or maybe at the apartment. After all the photo had showed them in heavy embrace, and he now saw pictures in front of his inner eye of his wife fucking Will in the same car.

"You got held up? By who? Will? While I was waiting for you here and worrying that something had happened to you?" he said in a rather unpleasant tone.  
She furrowed her brows and looked at him, confused.  
"What? Who are you, my mother? I'm sorry. It wasn't a big deal. I just had to take care of some things."  
His anger started to rise at her snapping back at him like that.  
"Yeah right, having me wait here while you're spending time with your ex-lover is not a big deal. Oh right I forgot he is not just your ex-lover but your present lover too." he hissed at her. Making her take a step back.  
"What do you want me to say Peter? I wasn't even with Will I was with Cary..." She answered.  
Peter shook his head. She got to be kidding him, now she was even lying straight to his face.

"And you want me to believe that? Even after seeing a photo of you making out like a teenager with Gardner in a car last night..." He shouted at her, her face suddenly turned white in shock and fear.

"Peter... it is not... it is not what you think... you were not supposed to know... it was a mistake..." She whispered, and looked down, like he had hit her.

"Well I did... I saw my wife making out with Gardner in a car, after she two weeks ago had me promise to never put her through something like that again... I guess it was only I who was not allowed to do it... you get a free pass because of the past? Is that it... just thought it was good to have the rules clear." He answered her. While he cursed himself, couldn't she look less hot than she did at the moment? She looked that hot that it was hard to stay angry because all he really wanted was to fuck her, to fuck her so hard that there would be no thought left in her mind of that sucker.

"Peter what do you want me to say... I kissed him yes... I regret it... I don't want to keep doing it... which is why I met with Cary tonight... to tell him I would leave Lockhart and Gardner with him to start our own firm. I am here with you because I want to be here... I don't know what else I can say... I am not asking for a free pass I wasn't when I said yes two weeks ago... it just happened... it was almost a good bye kiss... because I can't keep doing it... I chose you I stand by that... I just... I wanted to kiss him one last time..." She whispered, looking down.

"You got to be kidding me... you mean this is not the first time? How long have you been fucking him and me at the same time..." He hissed at her.

"Never... I didn't sleep with him you have to believe me... I wouldn't... I kissed him a few months ago... and we have kept having these moments... and last night I gave in for a few seconds. Like I said almost like a last goodbye... please Peter... I don't know what else I can say... I know I screwed up and I know you are hurting... but please... I love you..." She whispered softly. And he could feel his anger fading a little, being relieved to know that she never slept with him, that she at least had better control than he himself did. But still the thought that he somehow wasn't enough, that she somehow still had made out with that son of a bitch, was hurting and he now knew how she must have felt after finding out about him and Amber, something that really didn't make the pain easier. He sighed. God why was she so beautiful and tempting. All he wanted was to fuck her, so hard and long that she afterwards wouldn't know where she ended and he began.  
"You know what I want you to say? Nothing. I want you to shut up and get on your knees." He finally said. God he needed a release badly and this might work very well.  
She gasped and looked at him more than a little shocked.  
Peter smiled wickedly at her. At least that got her attention.  
"What?" was seemingly all that she was able to think of as a reply this time.  
"You heard me all right. I told you I want you on your knees in front of me and sucking my cock. After all nothing says "I am sorry" better than a blow job."  
She gasped but he caught the flash of arousal that went through her.  
Peter sat down on the bed spreading his legs and just looked at her, daring her to make a move.  
"I'm waiting. So are you going to keep on talking, apologizing and explaining or will you put your mouth to good use and try to really make it up to me? Becuase if you won't maybe you should just go and leave me alone."  
She looked him deeply in the eyes, and he could read the shock and hurt from his last sentence, and he is close to apologizing and telling her he didn't mean it, but he doesn't. After contemplating her options for a few seconds she slowly started to walk over to him, swaying her hips a little, then without a word went down to her knees in front of him, never breaking eye contact.  
Peter gripped the comforter beside him. She was really playing along doing what he had asked of her as a way to make it up to him and that was so damn hot.  
She was unbuckling his belt and opening his pants, pulling on them, making him lift his hips a little so she could pull them down, setting his prominent erection free. She looked up at him again and batted her eyelashes, making him groan lightly.  
Then without warning she took him in her mouth and sucked him in all the way, making him flinch and jerk his hips. She lifted her head a little and let her tongue run up his shaft on the underside, then circled it along his tip expertly and took him back in completely. She repeated the movement a couple of times, then gently started massaging his balls with one hand while she worked his erection up and down with her other hand. Her tongue still running over his tip, lapping up the first drops of fluid that where forming there.  
Peter moaned, encouraging her to go on. She let go of his cock with her hand and sucked him in all the way, holding her breath and swallowing when he was deeply inside her mouth. He jerked his hips, shoving himself even deeper inside her mouth. She took a breath, then swallowed him again, her hands now gripping his thighs to steady herself. He watched her head move up and down over his lap and ran his hands through her hair, stroking her head, encouraging her to go on in pushing her head on the way down, forcing her to take him in further. He was getting closer and closer with the way she was working him.  
"God, Babe. I'm so close." he panted, eyes now closed, not longer needing to see her but only concentrating on the intense feelings building inside his body.  
Alicia never broke her rhythm and just went on sucking him inside her mouth, swallowing him deeply on every second turn downwards until she felt him suddenly go all rigid and then exploding inside her mouth. She kept her head in place and took it all, savoring his taste. She let go of him then and sat back on her haunches, smiling at him pleasantly.  
Peter opened his eyes and looked at her taking in how she licked her lips for the last remaining drops of his juices. He then gripped both her arms and pulled her up to him so she was sitting in his lap. He captured her lips into a passionate kiss, starting to roam her back with his hands searching for the zipper.  
"Thank you Babe. Now it's your turn." he told her and smiled meaningfully at her as he turned them over so she was on her back.

"Does... that mean... you forgive me..." She moaned softly.

"Yeah I forgive you... and for the record I love you too..." He whispered against the skin of her neck as he nibbled on it softly.


	2. The Morning After

And a second part, this one mostly by my lovely GF...

* * *

**The Morning After**

Alicia woke up a little disorientated. She wasn't in her own bed - then it appeared to her, yes right, Peter had won the election last night and she was in the suite with him. It was already daylight outside and she felt delicately rested and just a hint sore, but in a good way. It had its upsides doing it in an actual bed again for a change, they hadn't been forced to hurry or be quiet so they had made the best of that. Peter was snoring softly next to her, she decided not to wake him up just yet and have a quick shower. She let the water run until it had the right temperature, then stepped in and enjoyed the warm spray running over her body. Suddenly she heard a noise and turned her head - Peter stepped into the shower with her, leaning down for a kiss.  
"Hey, what are you up to so early? I thought we'd maybe have breakfast together with the kids? Or maybe in bed, if you'd like that." he said with his dark seductive voice, that made her instantly feel arousal stir deep inside of her.  
"I don't know Peter, I think I have to get going, I need to get some things done... talk with Cary again... and I need to go into the office..."  
He cut her off with another very passionate kiss.  
"I don't want to hear it." he told her and stared at her intensely, his voice sounding just the hint of angry.  
"Excuse me?" she asked him.  
"I think you talk too much. Explaining what you need to do and what you can't do...I think you should just shut your pretty mouth and get on your knees instead and suck me like you did last night. Then I'll maybe let you leave. If you are a good girl once more..." he told her with a firm voice, his expression darkened with arousal.  
She gasped at him, words failing her for the moment.  
"See, we're making progress. You've got the silence part right already. So now be a good girl and get on your knees. I'm waiting. You did so well last night, how about you show me you still got that in you."  
Arousal shot through her at his harsh tone and intense glare. He mostly was a really nice guy and always saw to having her every needs met in the bedroom, last night had been the exception, as he really never normally demanded such things in that manner. If she gave him oral sex it was mostly based on her own want to do so. However him being like that, actually asking something like that of her turned her on so much as well. So she went to her knees without hesitating any longer, bringing her face at level with his hard cock, glancing up at him once more and then sucking him into her mouth completely. Peter stroked her hair and let out a deep moan.  
She moved her head back and forth, letting her tongue trace along the underside of his shaft, then circled his tip and sucked him back in. She repeated the pattern for some time, all the while the warm water was cascading over them, caressing and warming her skin. Peters breathing had changed into panting and moaning, so she decided it was time to bring him really to the edge. She sucked him in all the way and instead of moving her head back she kept him inside and swallowed, feeling once again pleased that she had as good as no gag reflex. Peter groaned.  
"Yes Babe, please do that again."  
She paid some attention to his tip with her tongue, then did as he pleaded, sucking him back in all the way and swallowing him, getting another deep groan out of him. She smiled to herself, he wouldn't last much longer if she kept that up, and that was good. She wanted to do that for him now because she knew how much he enjoyed this. So she sucked him completely inside her mouth and swallowed him while squeezing his balls with one hand, the next time she did it, she felt him go completely tense and then on a series of loud moans he came, his hot juices filling her mouth. She swallowed everything down and then let go of him. Peter smiled at her and helped her get up and pressed her closely to him.  
"Thank you Baby" he said close to her ear, nibbling the lobe softly, sending a shiver through her whole body.  
"My turn" he said and sank down on his knees himself. Alicia bit her lips in apprehension and spread her legs a little. She sighed as he spread her folds with one hand and let his tongue run over her clit. He started to run it along her fold, moaning appreciatively because she was soaking wet and clearly not just from the water. He circled her clit again and then sucked it into his mouth, softly applying pressure with his teeth, making her moan and hold on to his shoulders for support. He bit her softly again, enjoying the sounds of pleasure she was emitting. He teased her entrance with his fingers, then slid them inside her, curling them and pressing her GSpot, all the while sucking her clit. He moved his fingers in and out of her then at a quicker and quicker pace, she started to pant and whimper because the feeling was so intense. Also this was a completely different experience for her, having to stand upright and keeping her balance while he was assaulting her like that. She gripped his shoulders a little tighter and enjoyed the movement of his long fingers inside of her and his tongue working her clit.  
"God Peter, it's so good, please don't stop." she told him, and he dutifully picked up his pace a little, obviously not interested to prolong this for her, but make her come quickly. She felt the climax inside her build and started to pant, he kept on licking her eagerly and pumping his fingers until she exploded, screaming with pleasure. Her knees actually gave in but Peter was already on his feet again and held her to him while the waves of pleasure inside her slowly ebbed down. He leaned down and kissed her lips sweetly, she put his arms around his necks and deepened the kiss.  
Peter shut off the water and took up the bar of soap and ran it over her body, first one arm, then across her back followed by her other arm and finally her front, teasing her sensitive nipples in running the soap over it. She had her eyes closed and her head leaned against his shoulder. Peter put the soap aside and ran both his hands over her body now, spreading the suds and caressing her gently while doing so. She looked him deeply into the eyes and he leaned in for another slow but passionate kiss. Alicia picked up the soap then and treated his body with the same gentle caress than he had before. Running the bar along his arms and chest, his shoulders and back, covering him in soapy suds and then also paying attention to his cock, that was already growing hard again as she couldn't fail to notice. She smiled at that, and putting the soap aside started to rub him until he was fully erect again. Peter sighed.  
"We're never getting out of the shower like this. I like it. Turn around for me Babe." he told her.  
She complied and he turned on the water again, rinsing them off, running his hands around to her front to cup her breasts, then made a step towards her, pulling her close and pressing soft kisses along her neck and ear.  
"I want you to spread your legs a little and brace your hands on the wall." he murmured and ran one hand down her front and along her clit and entrance, making sure she was wet enough for that. Then he stepped up behind her and effortlessly slid into her, making her squirm and moan as he penetrated her deeply with his single thrust. He gave her some seconds time to adjust and just enjoyed being so deeply inside of her, then started to move with long and hard thrusts, making her gasp every time. He gripped her hips tightly for support and moved in a steady rhythm while she did like he'd asked her and braced herself against the wall, making his deep thrust even more effective. She began to whimper with the pleasure and he was really turned on once again at how responsive she was. He reached around her again with one hand and rubbed her clit while he kept up his hard rhythm, nearing climax again quickly.  
"Yes, Peter, please, I need more, don't stop Darling." she panted.  
"I promise, I won't Babe, not until I have you come hard and screaming." he groaned and picked up his pace a little and thrust into her until she started crying out and clenching around him, he followed her after two more deep thrusts.  
They stayed under the warm spray until their breathing and heart rates were back to normal again, then Peter shut off the water and stepped outside. He retrieved a huge fluffy towel and wrapped her into it, then took one up himself and started to dry off.  
"So, what about breakfast in bed now? Please Alicia. I can call room service and I am sure the kids can look after themselves, also my Mum is here too... we can even do family breakfast…. just please stay little longer and everything you have to do can be done later, don't you think?" he asked her, his look filled with so much love and tenderness. But when she still didn't answer he added." Also there is something I need to tell you... something you should know." Those words made her instantly worried, what could it be? _Please don't let there be another woman, another hooker_ was the thought first running through her head. Like he read her mind he calmed her... "Just something about the election...that the fraud was made by Jim, from my team... I didn't know and neither did Eli." She sighed in relief that it wasn't anything else.

"Thanks for telling me... I am not mad about it, don't worry, but I really should get going..." She whispered, immediately noticing the sadness and worry in his eyes. She was after all still talking about leaving him, after he had just told her something he feared would make her leave. She sighed and reached in and kissed him in a way to comfort and relax him, he was of course right it could wait to later and she did owe him and the kids for running out of them last night, even with everything else that had happened.  
"Ok Peter. We can do breakfast... go get dressed and order while I wake up the kids." she told him with a grin.

"Family breakfast?" He asked to be sure and she nodded and reached up and gave him a sweet kiss.

"Yes Mr. Governor. Family breakfast..." She smiled at him over her shoulder as she walked back into the bedroom to get dressed. She would talk with Cary later, and work out some of the details, later she would tell Diane and Will that she was leaving the firm. And tomorrow she would fly to Maui with Peter, to renew their vows. This would all work out as it should. Her choice last night had made sure of that.


End file.
